


goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Kenma is a good friend, M/M, Soulmates AU, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Why am I doing this?, i hope this is sad enough to make u cry, or something, or text, pls forgive me, why am i hurting hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this.In which Hinata and Kageyama were soulmates, and one of them was in love with Oikawa, leaving the other one with so much pain.





	goodbye

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together, as the fate brought them here. It was supposed to be a happy ending for both of them; living together until they get old, adopting one or two dogs or maybe even a child, have a romantic dinner when it comes to their anniversary, have a snowball fight when it's winter. It was supposed to be like that, just a happy couple, living a happy life. But the world was cruel.

There was nothing else he could do to stop the pain that grew in his heart. He felt like he would die any second from now and no one would even noticed. He used to be a happy child, a happy child who met his soulmate in high school. He was supposed to move out with his soulmate, but life was cruel.

It was like a lot of sharp knifes stabbed him multiple times from every directions, and he just let it be. The pain was too much.

There was a boy standing outside of the gym, and there were also tears.

Hinata ran away from the gym, far far away until his legs couldn't take it anymore and he fell on the groud. There was no one there, not even fireflies. There were used to be a lot of fireflies, and both Hinata and Kageyama hung out until it was almost midnight and got scolded by their parents. It was worth it.

But now there was nothing, only him.

Kageyama and Oikawa.

He didn't know what to do now. He clenched his fist, and he wanted to scream. But the world was cruel. There was nothing came out from his mouth, even after he opened it.

He cried harder.

Kageyama and Hinata, were soulmate and they were supposed to be together. But why would Kageyama left him for Oikawa. Maybe he was taller? Maybe he was smarter? He was in college prep class anyway. Maybe he was better?

Hinata wasn't good enough for Kageyama.

But why would he lied? Kageyama promised him to love and cared for him, but what was happening? Why would Kageyama chose Oikawa?

The world was just so cruel.

He remembered what his mother told him when he first met his soulmate.

 

_"Listen, Hinata. When you grow up, you will have someone to be with forever. And you said it was a guy in volleyball club right? You're so lucky, Hinata! I can see that you now my son, will have a happy life with him! Soulmates are meant to be together, and both of you are too!"  
_

 

Maybe it was just a joke. Maybe his mother lied to him. And maybe he was stupid enough to give all of his trust to someome.

_But Kageyama promised me!_

Promise are meant to be broken. And he knew this. Hinata knew something was going wrong when Kageyama talked about Oikawa more than he talked about himself. He should have seen it comes. Why was so stupid?

He wanted to talk with someone, but he would probably be a burden right? He knew his friends would be there for him, but there were probably busy with their soulmates.

He decided to send Kenma a message. The _last_ message.

 

_Hey Kenma, it's me Hinata. Uhm, first of all I'm sorry for disturbing you. But there was no one else in my mind that I could send this message to. It's okay if you don't want to read this, but if you do, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can't continue to live my life anymore. It hurts so bad and I want to die. My soulmate lies to me, and he also cheats on me. I don't know what to do, Kenma. I wish you were here. And it hurts so bad. I'm so sorry, Kenma. You are my bestest best friend ever. Thank you for everything. Thank you. I'm so sorry._

_Goodbye. I love you, my friend._

 

He smiled after he pressed the send button. The tears were streaming down his cheeks and it was too much that he just didn't care anymore. He looked up to the skies, it was beautiful. Maybe after he was gone, everyone could be happy. Maybe Kageyama could be happy with Oikawa.

Yeah, that's right. He could be happy with the one he loves.

He hated that there was still some loves for the blue-eyed boy. Thinking about him made his heart ached.

There was a light coming from the street. He smiled to himself, it was for the best. The pain was too much, too much for him to handle.

He slowly walked towards the street, standing there in the middle, and the light was getting brighter.

_I love you, Kageyama._

 

 

_._

 

 

Kenma woke up the next morning, feeling something was off. He ignored it at first and went to shower like usual. Kuroo was still sleeping on the floor and he almost wanted to kick the him. After showering, he took his PSP and wanted to continued the game that he left last night, but he felt something off about his phone. He didn't know why the cloud outside was such in a heavy mood.

There was a message from Hinata. He smiled, the latter really loved leaving him a message every morning. It was mostly asking him to wake up and nothing else. But after he opened the message that Hinata sent, he felt like his world was ending. He stared at his phone, long enough until Kuroo woke up and asked him why he was crying. Kuroo took his phone and read whatever was on the screen. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Kenma was still crying, and after a few minutes he stood up and mentioned about going to Miyagi and met Hinata.

Both of them didn't say anything in the train. Kuroo texted the coach about him and Kenma couldn't make it the practice. He received phone calls from his teammates but he ignored it. After hours in the train, they arrived in Miyagi and went straight to Karasuno High School. Kenma knew they have training today, and he wanted to make sure Hinata was joking. There were still tears in his eyes, and Kuroo hated it that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Once they arrived, Kuroo, in his 17 years of life, has never seen Kenma looked so furious. He scanned inside the gym, and the Karasuno members were shocked that both of them were here in the morning.

"Where is Hinata?" Kenma asked, his voiced was low and Kuroo flinched a little bit. He has never seen Kenma like this. The guy was usually not care about anything else in this world except his games, and now he looked like this.

"I ask, where is Hinata?" Kenma asked again, and this time he went straight to Kageyama, who was playing this the balls.

"I don't know? Why are you guys here?" Kageyama looked normal, too normal that Kuroo really wanted to punch him, but he held himself.

"Don't fucking give me that crap. This is your fault. I fucking hate you."

The gym was in silent, none of them moved or even talked. Kuroo walked slowly to Kenma and held his hand before the latter shoved him away and punched Kageyama in the face.

"This is all your fucking fault. This is all your fault that Hinata is gone! I hope you're happy now. You made him miserable, you hurt him and now he's gone! I fucking hate you, I hate you!"

Kenma was now screaming and Kuroo pulled him into a hug. Daichi was about to ask what happened but the coach opened the door, and to everyone's surprised, he was also crying.

"Coach, what's wrong? What's going on?" Tanaka asked him, and Ukai dropped on his knees.

"Hinata, H-Hinata is dead."

Kenma gave Kageyama, who was in shocked a glared before he walked away. He turned around to face the latter and asked.

"Happy now?"

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is better in my head. anyway thanks for reading!!! i hope this is sad enough to make yall cry skdnskkw pls forgive me


End file.
